Death Battle 11: Nightmare Vs Freddy Krueger
by adamsebastian99
Summary: Five Nights at Freddy's vs Nightmare On Elm Street: Will Nightmare end Freddy's rain of terror? Or Will Freddy Krueger will finally put an end to this Nightmare?


(Heres episode 11 of my Death Battle series everyone...enjoy!)

(Death Battle logo)

Demon: Dreams...a joyful thing to happened to everyone when they go to sleep for the night!

Silver: But these two monsters are ones that get rid of your dreams and create your nightmares so that they can kill and torture you themselves.

Demon:Nightmare...the ravenous killer black bear from FNaF 4!

Silver: And Freddy Krueger...The nightmare serial killer of Elm Street!

Demon:I'm Demon!

Silver: And I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: A childs imagination is a beautiful thing to see...a never ending place of joy and happiness for them to be in while they sleep.

Demon: But one child's dream and new life in his imagination is a true nightmare! Which in fnaf 4 we're introduce to the a new animatronic... the Nightmarish monster that calls itself...Nightmare! The ghostly monster nightmare itself.

Silver: Come on he can't be that sca-

(Nightmare jumpscare comes out of nowhere)

Silver: Oh Shit! (Falls over)

Demon: You were saying?

Silver:...Shut up.

 **Nightmare:**

 **Age: 32**

 **Height: ?**

 **Weight:?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace: A kids Nightmare**

Demon: The origin of Nightmare is unknown but there's is theories behind this creature. One of them is that this is the crying child after he died in the hospital. Can mostly explain the piece of brain inside of Nightmare. Cause you see crying child was put into a coma after he was bit by fredbear. And now Nightmare and other animatronics now haunts the crying child in a never ending nightmare he's forced to be in.

Silver: Dont spoil the game for me! I haven't finish it yet! And I'm planning to show that black bears whose bo-

(Nightmare jumpscare appears again)

Silver: Damn it! (Falls over again) Stop doing that!

Demon: As I was saying...Nightmare appears only in night 6 and higher. This can mostly be explained because In the theory I was just talking about, the kid died at night 6 in the hospital and Nightmare is him after he dies

Silver: Nightmare isn't just your own mindless nightmare beast. He's actually one of the smartest of the nightmare animatronics there being able to have a more harder movement pattern and can literally be anywhere in the house just like Nightmare Fredbear can ...I'm getting tired of keep saying nightmare over and over again!

Demon: We"re going to be saying that for a while now so get used to it! Nightmare isnt just smart. he's is also very fast for his sizs. Well he dosent actually move he will mostly teleport to anywhere he wants in the house.

Silver: And Nightmare has two weapons he uses to kill his victim. His Claws and Teeth. His Claws are cone like shapes with signs of blood on them and his teeth woah...those are some nasty chompers if you ask me! He has same amount of teeth as human do but they're stretched out and shaped to the nail.

Demon: Now after all that...Let's get to his feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·Smarter then most of the animatronics**

 **·Has a murderous intent**

 **·Can teleport anywhere in the house**

 **·Is a true nightmare**

 **·Is one of the faster Animatronics**

Silver: But even though he was a murderous nightmare...he still has weaknesses.

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·A flashlight can hold him back**

 **·Is still just a nightmare of a kids dream**

 **·Cant fight in the real world**

 **·His body is destroyed so it easily breakable**

 **·Only experience is killing kids**

Demon: But even with his weaknesses...he still a bad A-Rod

Nightmare: (automatic jumpscare)

Demon: (Falls over and scared as shit)

Silver: Ha! Dosen"t feel good doesn't it!?

Demon: Shut up...

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Meet Fredrick Charles Krueger, a backyard child raise by hundred maniacs. His mother Amanda Krueger was found raped and barely alive by multiple people and right after she was sent to the hospital she gave birth to Fredrick. But that just the icing on the cake there. When he returned to his hometown of Springwood when he was an adult. He was disgusted of how everyone had a happy family.

Demon: So Fredrick did the most logical thing at the time...he killed 24 people and his wife his razor blades gloves and announced him as the Springwood Slasher. But because of one stupid cop didn't read him his rights so he was set free.

Silver:So since the court couldn't do any thing...they neighborhood took the law to their own hands and set old Fredrick himself ablazed in the exact area where he killed his victims. To bad that those people didn't expect Fredrick soul to be so corrupted that dream demons from he to his soul and made him a demon of dreams himself with eternal life...which made him the slasher of springwood once again. But going with his new nickname...Freddy Krueger.

 **Freddy Krueger:**

 **Age: (Normal) 61 physically (85)**

 **Height:?**

 **Weight:?**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Birthplace: Springwood**

Demon: Freddy Krueger is a dream demon with outrageous powers. He showed he is a threat to be dealt with when he fought Jason in his dream world. Some of these powers are like mind control and telekinesis.

Silver: And if these powers can hold off Jason...you know there powerful!

 **Powers:**

 **·Control fire**

 **·Telekinesis**

 **·Teleportation**

 **·Mind reading**

 **·Mind control**

 **·Brainwashing**

Silver: And with these powers he has taken down the unbeatable and immortal killer himself Jason who has never lost a fight in its life! And if Freddy had the power to control him...oh boy!

Demon: And he"s no slouch when it comes to fighting. He has showed time and time again that he is the best at his job. Killing multiple people, fighting off Jason, and able to control him as well.

Silver: And Freddy Not coming Into this fight empty handed. The bladed glove he uses is a little thing he made to to kill his victims. Those thing can cut through tough armor and material with ease. And the thing is...why doesn't he have two of those? He would be really bad ass with one in both hands!

Demon: Maybe because to him..one is enough to kill a city.

Silver: Now after that's done...let's get to his feats!

 **Feats:**

 **·Has killed multiple people**

 **·Can go toe to toe with Jason**

 **·Main character of the genre**

 **·Is a master manipulator**

 **·Survived several deaths and always come back**

 **·The Dream World makes him a God**

Demon: Even though he's a God...he dose have weaknesses!

 **Weaknesses:**

 **·Has lost to Jason**

 **·Weak in the real world**

 **·Too cocky**

 **·Sometimes messes up on task**

 **·Died to a normal death a human can take**

 **·Underestimate his opponents and judges by looks**

Demon: But these weaknesses don't matter! Freddy Krueger is still a bad ass killer in horror. There's a reason he is known as the master of horror!

Freddy Krueger: Youre all my children now!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Ok the combatants are set let settle this debate once and for all!

Demon: It's time for a Death Battle!

(Death Battle logo)

(In the crying child's nightmare room)

Nightmare: (looking for the child but no luck)

Freddy Krueger: Looking for someone? (Comes from the closet)

Nightmare: (looks at Freddy and snarls at him)

Freddy Krueger: He's not here right now...I'm going to be your opponent...just to kill some time. (Smiles and gets ready to fight)

Nightmare: (Looks piss and gets in battle ready mode)

 **FIGHT!**

Nightmare: (Charges at Freddy with its claws)

Freddy Krueger: (Eaisily dodges and disappears)

Nightmare: (looks confused and looks around)

(A desk come landing on the back of his head)

Nightmare: ? (Look after where it came from)

Freddy Krueger: Ha ha (has other objects floating around him)

Nightmare: (Goes charging at Freddy)

Freddy Krueger: Take some of this! (Lauches one of the objects at Nightmare)

Nightmare: (Destroys the object with its claws and slashes at Freddy and takes off one of this arms)

Freddy Krueger: Ahh! (Screaming for losing his arm)

Nightmare: (Picks up Freddy and throws him across the room)

Freddy Krueger: (goes through the wall) Ok...time to get serious (Grows his arm back)

Nightmare: (Face in shock then disappears)

Freddy Krueger: Did you know? I control dreams! (Reveals where Nightmare was)

Nightmare: (with an annoyed face) ARGH! (Roar at Freddy)

Freddy Krueger: (Wipes his face) Ever heard of say it don't spray it?

Nightmare: (Runs and leaps a Freddy)

Freddy Krueger: (Easily dodges it and jumps into the air with his claw glove sticking out)

Nightmare: ?(wonder where Freddy went)

Freddy Krueger: Hey! you Bear!

Nightmare: (Looks up)

Freddy Krueger: (Slides his claw right through Nightmare body cutting him in 5 pieces)

Nightmare: (Falls into 5 pieces)

Freddy Krueger: (Cleans his blade) Ha...I thought tis was gonna be more fun...guess I was wrong.(Walks away)

 **KO!**

 **(On the left shows Nightmares body turns into dust. On the right show Freddy Krueger leaving the dream)**

Silver: Yes! Take that you over size teddy bear!

Demon: The reason Freddy Krueger won this fight is based on one question. What happens when you put a nightmare against a man who makes nightmare that are far worse then Nightmare? Well...one guy knows how to deal with the nightmare and the killing experience to kill it.

Silver: Freddy Krueger is far more experience in fighting as well. He survive a fight with Jason a couple times. The Jason who knows for being a immortal tank that takes an army and grenades to the face! Nightmare struggles to kill one id with a flashlight. And in the Dream world Freddy Krueger has a lot amount of abilities that he has in this world...Nightmare has only teleportation in his side.

Demon: And I know some of you are asking "What if they fought in the real world?" and the answer is that it can't happened based on Nightmare. Nightmare can't exist in the real world since he is only a Dream in a kids imagination. He never existed in the real world. So to make this fight happened they have to fight in the Dream world. Still giving Freddy Krueger the advantage!

Silver: Looks like Nightmare couldn't keep...himself together to get a win!

Demon: The winner is Freddy Krueger!

(Death Battle logo)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle!

 **(BWAHAHHA!...In the depths of Terraria...the final boss emerges...the lord itself)**


End file.
